


Such Wonder

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dark, F/F, Female Thorin, Female Thranduil, Gold Sickness, Tangled Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Thorin keeps a woman with an incredible gift for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Wonder

Eventually, even she had lost the feeling of nature to her. Sometimes, Thorin would see her wistfully stare off into something that was not anything. If she remembered her life from before, she did not say it.

But how? Thorin thought. Surely a blow like that to the head could erase any memories she had once had. Whatever else that was left from her old life, her life as queen, was gone. The silver crown declaring her rank was gone; silly trinkets were lost in battles.

Thranduil welcomed her, though neither spoke much. A few times, none ever working, Thorin had tried to fix this. The woman seemed fine with simply painting in silence while Thorin braided her hair and sang.

Thorin did not know where this power came from or how she had this power. All she knew was what it gave her. No longer did she have to watch her hair grey or wrinkles line her skin, nor did she have to wait for her wounds from the battle to heal.

They no longer had to be enemies. How could they, when Thorin had living gold and she provided to the elf's every need?

Their old rivalry had vanished.

Thorin's hope of them being lovers came true, with no past to separate them.

That night, Thranduil was the first to attempt to speak. Thorin had braided some of her hair, pulling the long blond strands into elegant braids. Only the finest could wear those.

She sat in front of the fire. She was hidden away from the world, in a part of the mountain that even Thorin had trouble reaching.

"Thorin," she said.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping that you would allow me to leave with you today." She struggled to say the last words.

Silence filled the room once more.

She had never shown signs of wanting to leave before.

Thorin sighed. "You already know why you stay here; I have told you before."

Her gold was to stay safe, never to be lost or stolen again. Her treasure was hers and hers alone.

Thranduil did not respond.


End file.
